During development, models of a jet airplane are tested in wind tunnels. Often, the models are tested at sufficient speeds such that the speed of sound is locally exceeded at specific locations on the model. In wind tunnel tests, structural dynamic behavior has been observed resulting from shock-induced trailing edge separation causing limit-cycle oscillations at transonic Mach numbers and high angles of attack. This structural dynamic behavior has resulted in failure of model components and departure of hardware from the test section, causing extensive facility damage. In view of the new methods and apparatus are needed for reducing destructive structural dynamic behavior of wind tunnel models during transonic testing.